More Than Just Furniture
by Moon-sama
Summary: Beatrice just couldn't resist but to think about a certain someone that has been always been around her... every given opportunity, she was always there for her. Her name? Lucifer. Oneshot Lucifer x Beatrice, the FIRST LuciBeato on this site.


**More Than Just Furniture**

**A Lucifer x Beatrice fan fiction.**

_I've decided to spread the love of Lucifer x Beatrice, because honestly, I think they would be the greatest pair in the world, even better than that... discusting Lucifer x Battler crap. Now, I do not say that I like Battler x Beatrice, but I think that Battler is paired TOO MUCH with EVERYONE and Lucifer only has stakecested pairings (like Lucifer x Mammon) or incested pairings (like Lucifer x Belphegor)... but I haven't found ONE result for Lucifer x Beatrice. So, I had made this fan fiction EXACTLY for that. PLEASE, do not be an Umifreak, and go all out on me just because I did something wrong. I have a right to make mistakes, and you have no right to criticize like that. Just be quiet, and enjoy the fact that two girls are gonna make out._

_Also, please don't remind me if I do go ooc abit. It's been a REALLY long time since I had SEEN Umineko or READ the visual novel. So if you point out mistakes and... criticize me for it, I'm just not gonna have your review on there. Because, I just wanted to have a go at the shipping stuff... and I know I'm a terrible writer, so yes. Please forgive my crappiness. I got pretty scared when I posted it to the site... for some reason.  
_

* * *

It was once again oddly quiet in the white, empty room of the Metaworld. A blonde haired woman just sat there, and was thinking for a mere fifteen minutes. She had occassional visits from Ronove and she still haven't finished her tea that she was served fifteen minutes ago... it was like as if, something was in her thoughts... Usually, Beatrice would just brashly admit it like a child, and cacle about it, but it was a different thought. It was not about Battler, it was not about Rokkenjima island or the game she has been playing for quite a whille now with Battler... but it was something that was regarding her furniture.

'_Lucifer..._'

All she was thinking about was Lucifer. She always asked herself, why would she want to think so much about her most prized furniture? If anything, why would she want to even begin to even _think_ about her furniture? She couldn't care less, because they're just worthless servants who only serve her, and that's pretty much it. But it was odd for Beatrice not to think this, especially for a furniture like Lucifer. This was not like Beatrice at all, to think such things. But, it was all she was thinking about all day.

'_Why?_' she asked herself.

The only true answer lied within her heart. Come to think of it, she _always_ summoned Lucifer FIRST before ANY situation occured. If she needed help, she summons Lucifer, if someone is threatening her life, she summons Lucifer, if she wants someone to fight her furniture before they fight her, she _summons Lucifer_. Every given moment, it's all about her. She relies on her, and of course they're probably going to have an interest in eachother. Come to think of it, Beatrice nearly conciders Lucifer as an equal to her, and even fell asleep on her arm that one time where Lucifer was trying was waiting for Battler to make his move whille they were playing Chess and Beatrice watching the two! Come to think of it, it's almost as if Lucifer was Beatrice's knight in shining armour, except... it isn't a man...

But the problem is, Battler seems to really like her... but she seems to like Lucifer even more than him...

She just... couldn't think of what to do. or how to do it. All she would just say is, "_I shall be depending on you more, Lucifer._" and that's pretty much it. She couldn't tell her straight up that she loves her... it would be too weird. But Beatrice thought now, would be the perfect time since they're not playing a game. But how can she tell her...? How can she repay her thanks that Lucifer did for her?...

Things were going to be quite odd for the Golden Witch to decide.

...

Lucifer was just brushing her hair, looking at a mirror, and too busy preening herself. "**Well aren't you sexy!**" she said to herself. Oh Lucifer, it's obvious that she's only gonna think that SHE'S the sexiest out of EVEYONE. Of course, by default. But she suddenly just looked at the mirror in sudden blankness... something that she would normally not do. It's like as if she remembered something. "**... Well... Maybe not.**" Something just was not right... Lucifer did not felt this less confident about herself before in this manner. It's like as if she was lovesick. In the mirror, she saw a shadowy figure place a hand on her shoulder, and the apperance... is familiar. It was a hand with a sleve that has a black sleeve, and golden trims on it. "**Bea...atroiche-sama...?**" she said she slowly turned around, only to see, it was no one there at all... was she really thinking stuff?

Why would she want to be inlove with her master? Honestly, even though there is nothing wrong with that... isn't it more traditional to love a boy?

That question just kept on ringing in the black haired demon who represented Pride. And so did a certain blonde haired, blue eyed golden witch. Then, a strange thought just came in Lucifer's head...

Outside on a beautiful and fair Florence, Italian night, she saw herself having a romantic dinner inside of a nice Italian restaurant. Though the age didn't looked like the one they were stuck in. It looked more like the present day, 2012, since she had noticed that there was music in high quality playing. She looked at Beatrice, and she looked at her. Those eyes where she was eating spaghetti... it was just so adorable. The two just looked on at eachother, and notices their cute gazes whille slurping pasta. But mostly, Lucifer gave a light smile when she saw Beatrice giving her a wink. It was something that she had never done before. But then, the pasta was gone off the plate with only the meatballs off the plate. Lucifer and Beatrice looked eachother of what they were doing. The two gave heavy blushes, but didn't actually cared at all. They loved it, and begun to slurp the noodle down their throats, but it didn't looked like that... it looked like they were kissing... like French... in an Italian restaurant...

Lucifer then opened her eyes as she just blushed at the entire idea. "**I honestly lack sleep...**" she said to herself outloud. "**Gah...**". It was something she REALLY needed to tell her master...

But how?

...

No no... that would be stupid!

Telling her straight up "I love you, my beloved furniture!"?! That's not going to work! She _had_ to come up with something... she just HAD to. She couldn't just rudely say that right all in up Lucifer's face. It just didn't felt right. But what can she do about it? Lucifer was furniture, and Beatrice was the witch, but Lucifer represented pride... it would probably make her love to death to just to see how it feels to BE furniture and how well treated she had treated Lucifer. Pretty much, out of every single stake, Beatrice treated Lucifer with the most respect and even takes her seriously at times, even talks out her problems with her. At the end, Lucifer understands Beatrice's struggles...

But that did not really came in her head!

She just couldn't come up to her saying furniture outloud to her. So, she had decided to just... go on, and make a proposition to be Lucifer's furniture just or one day... to see how it's like. Yes... Yes, that would be _perfect..._

Therefore, it was official... she was going to do just that.

...

Lucifer passed back and forth... back and forth. It was stressful to even think that she couldn't think of one thing to make Beatrice show how much she truly loves her. Even if she tried, it would not be enough to match her master's appeal. What if she failed to impress Beatrice-sama? What if Beatrice-sama just completely abandonded her or proceed to destroy her all because of her love? NOW, Lucifer was scared. Her heart beated in fear, knowing this might happen... and it wouldn't look pretty at all.

But she felt that hold again...

This time... it was real.

Turning over, the Stake of Pride saw her master, the Golden Witch, standing there with her blue eyes. Though Lucifer was a bit taller, she had no problem facing her face to face. But, her heart still beated very fast...

"**Beatoriche-sama...**" she said, with her smooth light voice that sounds partially American. Beatrice only glared at the stake, but just did not said anything. Her heart was beating really fast, and her hands were just twitching. Her muscles couldn't move her arms as soon as she was looking at Lucifer... they just felt frozen. But she had the small strength to talk partially.

"**L-Luci...**" Her Italian voice couldn't say anything other than just that, but Lucifer was now curious to hear what Beatrice had to say. "**Beatoriche-sama, i-if you have anything to say... n-now is the time to s-say it.**". Lucifer's heart never pounded so fast in her life at all, and all she felt was fears of being destroyed just then and there. But Beatrice seemed to have other plans, and placed her hand on Lucifer's cheek. Lucifer was shocked when she felt that hand on her cheek. Why, WHY would she just think there, Beatrice would just do that? Beatrice turned her head down and slowly looked back at Lucifer.

"**H-how would it feel... if... if I...**".

"**If you what...?**" Lucifer asked with a tilt.

Now Beatrice's face flustered in red. "**If I... I... ... I... b-became... became your furniture... for just once...**"

Lucifer quickly walked back in shock as she heard Beatrice said something like that. "**Idiota!**" she said in attempts to mimic a bit of Beatrice since she was around her for a long time, hearing Beatrice using that word many times. Beatrice smiled as soon as she heard Lucifer said that. "_**So cute...**_" she said in a smooth voice that was kind of hard to hear. '_She really does look cute when she is angry..._'. Although she could agree that Satan is more cuter when she's angry, Lucifer was indeed more cuter, but sexier as well.

"**I know... it's a weird request... b-but... I-I want to see... what it's like...**". Beatrice continuously fidgit her fingers and blushed. To ask such a request was something rare for a witch, infact, she cannot recall her master, Virgilia doing such a thing, but she treated Lucifer like a human, rather than advanced level furniture with ultimate honesty. Lucifer only gave her a glare and just... stood there. "**B-Beatoriche-sama... Y-you...**". Again, Beatrice placed her hand on Lucifer's cheek and rubbed it.

"**S-stop it...**" Lucifer requested. Beatrice just couldn't help it. Lucifer's skin was so smooth, possibly due to the metal coating of her skin.

"**Never, Master Lucifer-sama.**"

Lucifer begun to freak out when she heard that... Did... did she just called her _master_?! It... it felt so strange. Why was Beatrice acting like this?! Seriously, the whole thing made her confused. "**M-master?... W-well...**". Beatrice gave Lucifer a glare with those blue eyes of the sea and smiled.

"**I am just mere furniture to you... why would you be concerned? You know you're just more than furniture if I, a witch **_**am**_** your furniture...**" Hearing a light cacle, Lucifer then begun to notice that Beatrice was actually treating her as if she was actually her furniture. But why? Why would the great Golden Witch do this to the Stake of Pride? In either case, Lucifer had that grin on her face as she gave Beatrice a light kiss on the lips, but it turned a bit more fiercer than she had expected. Her lips were so warm... Lucifer never felt such warm lips in her entire life. Infact, this was the first time she actually kissed someone like this... After pulling away from Beatrice's lips, she looked at her. "**Kehehehe... so if you are my furniture, then why don't we already get on with my very first order in mind?**" Slowly going towards the bed, Lucifer held onto Beatrice and begun her duty that would be remembered for over the next thousand years to come...

* * *

_Hey, look, it's not my fault I am too lazy to write a lemon, so yeah :c. ATLEAST, there is a Lucifer x Beatrice fict now on the site... I'm sorry if it's so bad, but I'm not that great of a writer... and I got stuck on alot of things. :c_


End file.
